


Longnecks

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Foreplay, Implied Impala Sex, M/M, Season/Series 13, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: “How is it we have never taken full advantage of this spacious, warm, enclosed garage for some good old-fashioned parking?”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Longnecks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovejared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovejared/gifts).



> For 12 Days of Wincestmas 2020. (Original [here](https://ilovejared.tumblr.com/post/190197048870/day-11-longnecks-mature).)

Dean twirls Baby’s oil cap back in place. Cleans his hands and fires her engine just to hear her purr. Rumble reverbs off the vaulted ceiling and Dean lays his head back, soaks it in.

Some days, he almost can’t fathom how he got by before the Batcave.

Sam comes ambling up the steps, longnecks dangling from his fingers. “You ready for a beer break?”

“Sammy, you read my mind.” Dean kills the motor, takes the offered brew.

“Eh.” Sam grins. “More like you’re predictable.”

They tap necks and Sam posts up beside Dean, leans on the fender.

He’ll show Sam predictable. Swallow of cold beer and Dean hooks Sam’s belt loop. Jerks his chin. “C’mere.”

Sam flashes dimples. Dean puts down his bottle and starts in on Sam’s fly.

“Dean, what—”

“How long we been here, man, like… five years?”

“Give or take.” Sam sucks a breath when Dean rubs on him, through his shorts.

“So how is it we have never taken full advantage of this spacious, warm, enclosed garage for some good old-fashioned parking?” Dean hooks Sam’s waistband, works his pants down just enough.

Sam’s fist thumps Baby’s roof.

“Easy!”

Chuckle rocks him. Dean cuts that short with a firm grip, soft tug. Sam groans. Shuffles closer.

“That’s the spirit,” Dean says. “Switch me places.”

Shaky breath.

“Come to think of it, how ’bout you get in the back, huh? Lemme lay you out across that seat and take you apart.”

Sam drags Dean up and lays a kiss on him that curls his toes. “Maybe I wanna lay _you_ out across that seat.”

Dean smirks. “I called it first.”

Sam throws his head back, shakes his hair.

Dean rakes teeth up Sam’s long neck, makes him shiver. “You’ll get your turn,” Dean promises. “We got all night.”


End file.
